Music is for Love
by florabloom101
Summary: Len and Kahoko are going out now, sort of. While they thought they were happy, Len met with an accident. Or is it really an accident....or an attempted suicide? if so, why? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Anime/Fan-fiction: La Corda d'Oro Primo Passo

Author: Loving Hidan

A/N: It took me forever to come up with the storyline. I can't say that im proud of this story, but i also can't say that im not proud. Well, all i can say is that i'd really appriciate it if you read the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro.

Music is for love: The Story of Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino.

Chapter- 1.

Heartbeat

The bell rang. Everybody packed their bags and rushed towards the gate. Kahoko stayed behind. She wondered whether she should stay awhile and practice or go home and study for her history exam. But the real thing that bothered her was what she heard about Len earlier the day.

'It can't be true.' she thought. 'Oh, no! What'll happen now?'

She was shaking. She then sat at her bench, her face on the palm of her hand when a hand touched her at the shoulder. She looked up and saw it was,

'Ryeotaro!' she said, not sure of whether she was glad or sad that he was there.

'Are you alright, Kahoko?' he asked.

'Yes, im okay. What are you doing here?'

'I should be asking you the same question. Why are you sitting here alone, all by yoursel?'

'Oh, I was thinking of practicing before i go home.'

'Is that so!' he sighed.

He knew he had to ask her. They were pretty good friends now and he was comfortable enough to ask her how she felt.

'Say Kahoko, did you hear about Len?'

'Ah...yes, i heard something.'

She didn't want to think about it now but she knew that it was all she thought about ever since the rumour spread.

'Are you sure you're alright, Kahoko? You don't look very good.'

It was true.

She WAS looking pale. She even felt dizzy during class because she was so worried. And without any warning, she took her bag and rushed towards the door.

'I'm sorry, Ryeotaro. I just.... I can't... I have to....'

'Wait Kahoko...' he called back but she was already gone.

'It must be true,' he thought, 'she really must be in love with Len!'He felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. He was sad, but told himself that he was happy as long as Kahoko was happy. But he also knew that that was a lie. And in frustration, he punched the wall with his fist.

'Why?' He said, 'why Kahoko!...'

Kahoko was so worried, she didn't even bother taking a cab, she just ran. She didn't even hear Ryeotaro calling after her. The only thing that was on her mind was Len.

'Oh God! Let him be okay. Please let him be okay.'

Her heart was pounding so hard. When she reached the hospital she saw some of the students coming out. She hid behind a door, she didn't want them to see her. After they disappeared from her sight she made her way towards his room.  
He was lying on the bed. She would have thought he was dead if it wasn't because of the heartbeat-monitor.

'Oh Len.'

He was motionless, barely breathing. She was scared even to walk near his bed.

'Oh Len,' she said again.

And then she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She wanted to run or just escape from there. She didn't want to be seen.

But it was too late. And then a woman walked in. She had short blue hair. Within a moment Kahoko knew she was Len's mother. She was talking to a doctor. And she looked sad and sacred. She suddenly stopped when she saw Kahoko.

'You must be Kahoko,' Mrs. Tsukimori said as she came near Len's bed. 'I am Len's mother. Thank you for coming.'

'No, no . I should have come earlier. I just didn't have the courage to see him.'

'You must be a very special person. You must know that Len doesn't get along very well around people. He had changed. He'd become much softer and warmer ever since he net you, and always lighten up whenever he sees you or when your name is mentioned.'

'He's the one who changed me Mrs. Tsukimori.' She also came near the bed. 'Mrs. Tsukimori, how did...?' She choked and couldn't go on.

Misa Hamai came near her and softly took her hands.  
'He was coming home from a concert when all of the sudden the brakes of his car failed, and he ran down the hill.'

She gasped and a tear came down on her cheeks, 'That's what the police said. I'm not sure I believe them. He just bought his car a few months ago'  
'I'm sorry, Mrs. Tsukimori.'

'No Kahoko.... It wasn't your fault.......It's been five days and he hasn't woken up yet!The doctors aren't even sure if...' She couldn't go on. Kahako came near her and hugged her. A fer a while, Misa Hamai said,

'I'll leave you two alone.' And with this she dissapeared from the room.

After Misa Hamai left Kahoko came near Len's bed. She sat at the only chair the room had and took len's hand in her own. She brought it near her lips and kissed it. As she did this, she felt Len's finger move slightly. He gave a soft moan. The cardiac-monitor started beeping faster and after that, no sound came out again from Len's mouth.

'Oh my God,' Kahoko panicked. She didn't know what to do so she just ran outside and ran towards the nearest doctor she could see.

'Please sir,' she begged. 'You have to come and see my friend. I think he's...' She couldn't go on as tears started to fall from her eyes.

' Miss, calm down. Who is this friend of yours?' The doctor asked, not looking very much concerned about it.

'Len Tsukimori...' Kahoko replied.

'Tsukimori?' The doctor was suddenly concerned. 'This can't be good...' He was talking to,himself.

Within a seconds, he and two of the nurse standing nearby rushed towards Len's room. Kahoko followed them. When they reached Len's room, the doctor asked Kahoko to stay outside. She didn't want to but a hand grabbed her on her arms. She turned to look who it was and saw that it was Misa Hamai.

'Let the doctors do their job, Kahoko.' She was also in tears. 'I guess this is it...'

'What do you mean?'

________________________________________________________________________________________

So... Did you like it? Please review. Stay tuned for more. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing. And reading. Your reviews gives me encouragement to continue the story. Thanks to Moonlight Nocturne for pointing out my mistakes and yes I'm using first-name basis. Also, I'm not a big fan of sad endings, so its safe to say that Len won't die....Or will he???? Please read to find out;P

Disclaimer: I don't own La Cora d'Oro

Music is For Love: The story of Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino

Chapter- 2

Reason

Kahoko stared Misa Hamai, unable to believe what she just said. Was she serious? How could she say such thing about her son? There must be a good reason behind it....

"What do you mean? I don't understand!" She asked again.

"I... Kahoko... I think you should go home now." Misa Hamai said sadly.

Kahoko could see in her eyes that she was hurting, alot. But she wasn't going to leave... Not until Misa Hamai explains what she just said. But Misa Hamai hesitated to explain anything. Instead she said, "I really think you should go home Kahoko. You don't want to be here.... Please, just go home and get sonme rest. You look exhausted."

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what exactly is going on... Please...? I can't leave his side... What if he wakes up and I'm not here? He'll be dissapointed." She was crying and begging her. Misa Hamau was crying too. She patted Kahoko's back and said almost in a whisper,

"Kahoko... The doctors thinks that letting him go is the best idea.."'

Kahoko stopped crying in an instant. She felt a sharp pain in her heart. No, she thought. You can't do that... This time she said it aloud. " You can't let him go... I won't let you."

"Kahoko, he doesn't have any chance. The doctors said that... that its better if we just let him go...." She sobbed, "Tey're saying that thats our only choice to ...to let him live in peace. The police were here awhile ago. They said that there was nothing wrong with Len's car...that there was no other vehicle around when the accident happened. And there's no alcohol content in his blood..."

"What are you saying? Mrs Tsukimori..."

"The police thinks that Len might have tried to kill himself. I don't undestand it myself. Why would he do such thing? He was happy, as far as I could tell. He was so excited about the concert. And suddenly this happened."

The doctor came out of Len's room. Kahoko and Misa Hamai rushed towards him.

"He's stable now. Mrs. Tsukimori, can we talk?"

Misa Hamai nodded and followed the doctor towards a corner. Meanwhile, a pang of guilt came to Kohoko as she remembered the night of the concert.

*Flashback*

The night of the concert. Everybody, except Azuma and Kazuki, were there. Azuma was now living in England and Kazuki was on a tour with an orchestra. Everybody, Ryuotaro, Kaeigi, Shoko, were there. Len and Kahoko were performing that night. A duet. They played Ave MAria beautifully. It was a piece that they both loved. A piece that made them fall in love with each other, although secretly at first. After the concert Len told Kahoko that he would drive her home and that he had something important to tell her. He had said that he would wait for her in the parking lot.

Just before she left the concert hall Ryuotaro asked her if she had some time, he wanted to talk to her. She had told him that Len was waiting for her. And he said that he won't take much of her time. She nodded and followed him towards his motorcycle. When they reached there, he suddenly grabbed her and hugged her. She was suprised. And then he was telling her how much he loved her, how he felt jealousy ran through his spine everytime he sees her with Len. Kahoko thied to pull away but he wasn't letting her go. And then, he leaned dwown and kissed her, on the lips. Kahoko was so shocked. She pushed him back and when he looked at her, he saw that she was angry. Very angry. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Why, Ryuotaro?" She asked, "why did you do that? How could you do that?"

"Kahoko, I'm in love with you!" He was sad.

"Don't say that... Ryuotaro, you're my best friend. You kno perfectly well that I... that I..."

"He's not good for you, Kahoko. He never appriciates you... He's always criticising you. How can you...?"

"I don't care. Okay I don't care. I love him... Please Ryuotaro... try and understand!"

There was a long pause of silence.

Ryuotaro was the one who broke the silence. He took Kahoko's hands and kissed it and told her, "Its the same case with me, Kahoko. Even if you love him... I'll still love you... Forever."

Kahoko stayed quiet and then she turned towards Len's car and saw Len standing not far away. "Oh no. Did he heard us ??" She thought.

"Are you ready to go?" Len asked.

She nodded. Len opened the door for her and when they both got into the car, he started the engine and within am second they were on their way to Kahoko's. Len became very quiet. Kahoko's heart was pounding. What if he heard us? or saw us? she thought. She didn't want him to have a wrong idea about her and Ryuotaro, but she also did't want him to find out her feelings for him, she was too scared for what the outcome might be. She then remebered that Len wanted to talk to her.

"So Len," she began, " You said that you wanted to talk."

"It's not important." He replied coldly. She noticed the changes in him. He wasn't the Len she had been practising with...Le wasn't the Len that she had performed with tonight. He had become cold again. He had become the old Len again. Oh God!

"Come on. Tell me what is it?" She said teasingly.

"I said it's not important okay? It's not important... anymore. So just drop it." He said angrily. and before she realised thye were at the front of her house. She said goodnight to him and got out of the car. He didn't even wait for her to reach her doorstep. When she looked back he was already gone. She hoped that this sudden reaclaimed coldness of his won't last long and hoped it won't have any bad effect in their friendship.

*end of Flashback*

She went back to Len's room. He looked so... dead. But the doctor just said that he was stable again so she told herself not to worry.

"Of course," she told herself. "of course. But is that really why...?"

"Len," now she was talking to him. "Len, please wake up. There are so many things that I have to tell you.... So many things that I want you to know. Please wake up so that we can start over again."

She started to cry again.

Misa Hamai came in and softly touches Len's forehead. "I asked the doctors to give us some more time. They're still saying that there's no guarantee that he'll wake up. Right now he's just stable. All we can do now is to wait." She turned towards Kahoko. "Go home now Kahoko. Go home and get some rest. You heard what the doctors said. Go home and make yourself strong, for him."

Kahoko finelly gave in and rose from the chair. "I'll come back tomorrow. Please inform me if there's any changes."

Misa Hamai gave her a soft kiss on her cheeks and then Kahoko dissapeared.

When she got home, she didn't bother eating. Instead she took a quick shower and took out her violin. "This is for you, Len. For you to get better. And... For us."

She started playing the one piece that gave her comfort and stength. 'Ave Maria'. Whenever she played it, she always feels like this particular song was just meant for her...and Len. She hoped he'd get up soon. She wanted to tell him how she felt for him. She no longer cared, even if he rejected her. But she then thought back again what happened after the concert, her heart became little light. Then she remembered Len's condition. His conditoin was still critical, he was still in the border line of living and dead. After she finished playing she decided to go to bed, even though she knew she won't be able to sleep.

Amazingly she fell asleep after awhile. She even had a dream. No. A nightmare. In her dream she saw that she was on a desert. But she wasn't alone. There was a person standing next to her. She turned around to see who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was smiling down at her. She smiled back. but then he steped back. Further and further until he was no longer on her sight. She tried to follow him but she got more lost. She awoke with sweat all over her body. She realised it was already morning. she took a short shoewer and rushed towards the hospital. When she reached there, she felt her whole body go numb, weak and lifeless.

Len's room was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So........ I know its not very good but i'll try and make the next chapter better. If you want me to continue it, that is.

Please review!!!!

Love you all.

XOXO

Loving Hidan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really hope you like the story as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro

Music is for love: The Story of Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino

Chapter- 2

Unexpected

Kahoko stood in the middle of what was Len's room the night before. She felt as if her whole world had been torn apart. A hand was placed at her shoulder when tears started to flow from her eyes. She gasped in shock and turned.

"Kahoko! You're here." Misa Hamai spoke. Kahoko could feel the warmth in her voice. "I called your house and your mother said that you were on your way."

Seeing Kahoko's tears she said, "Hey, hey. Don't cry. Len woke up a little after midnight last night. He's a little weak but he's going to be fine."

"He. Woke. Up?" Kahoko couldn't believe her ears. "He woke up?" She repeated.

"I'm so happy." Misa Hamai continued, "I thought I was goingto lose him. They moved him to the recovery room. Do you want to see him?"

Without waiting for Kohoko's reply she said "Lets go."

When they reached Len's new room, one of the doctor was giving Len a check up. Len looked weak and sad. Kahoko and Misa Hamai went in. Len looked at Kahoko. Surprised. His mother had told him about Kahoko not wanting to leave his side the night before. He felt a little bit guilty. What had he done? He thought. He could have just told her how he felt. He had a feeling that she won't have gone home with him if she and Ryuotoro were together. Coward. He told himself. Why didn't I just talk to her? Yes, I truly am a coward.

"How are you feeling, my son?" His mother asked in a tender voice.

He looked at Kahoko before answering his mother. "I'm feeling much better, mother."

The doctor asked Misa Hamai to meet him at his office. She followed him. Soon, kahoko and Len were alone.

Len noticed that Kahoko was avoiding his glare. He wanted to know if she and Ryuotaro were together. And if so, what was she doing there? He opened his mouth to ask her these questions.

"Kaho_"

But before he could finish even saying her name, she stopped him with an angry glare.

"Don't talk to me." Her voice was filled with anger, and sadness, and pain and most of all, she was scared.

"Kahoko..." He began again. But she stopped him again.

"Why?"

He was speechless. He realized he was wrong to even think of doing what he did.

"Why, Len. Why?" She repeated herself. "What were you thinking? Do you even know how scared I was? Do you always only think about yourself? Forget me. What about your parents? Your mother? She would have been crushed if you had_."

She was so angry. Her voice was shaking. But she didn't care. She wanted him to realize how wrong he was. Len sat quietly. He just looked at the girl, who was walking back and forth in his hospital room. Somehow he couldn't help but smile inside. She's here. He thought. She's really here.

"Kahoko..." He finally said after she calmed down a little.

"What?" She answered, she snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For trying to kill yourself?" There was a long pause of silence.

After awhile, she came near and sat at the side of his bed. They both looked at each other's eyes. Kahoko's eyes were filled with tears but she held it back.

"Don't ever do that again, okay?" She said, resting her head on his chest. Len's hand was on her head, caressing.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"I was so scared; I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you." He said as she raised her head. Her eyes went wide Did he just said he loved her? She couldn't reply him right away. She just looked at him. He repeated himself, "I love you Kahoko, I don't want to lose you ever."

"Len, I…" She tried to say something but he silenced her with a soft kiss on her lips. She was so shocked. She didn't even close her eyes. After they parted their lips Kahoko, who was blushing crimson, looked at Len and just smiled at him, wishing that very moment would last forever. After awhile, Len looked at her with a questioning eyes.

"Kahoko," he said.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure."

"Can you… Will you play the violin for me?"

"Um… Sure, I guess. But I didn't bring my violin with me."

He smiled. "That's okay, mine's over there at the top of that cupboard."

She looked over at the direction he pointed and saw his violin. She went near the cupboard and took his violin on her hands. She stood there, positioning herself with Len's violin on her neck. She hesitated a bit at first but seeing Len look at her eagerly, she started playing their 'song', "Äve Maria." She played it as beautiful as ever and Len looked at her with eyes full of admiration and of course, love .

She had just finished playing when Misa Hamai walked in. She smiled at both Kahoko and Len. She seemed to be in a happy mood. She walked over near Len and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"The doctor said that you'll be able to go home the day after tomorrow." She told him cheerfully.

"I'm glad." Len replied looking at his mother. "Mother, why don't you go home and freshen up? I'm fine now besides Kahoko's here."

His mother smiled and said, "Okay. I'll be back later with your father. Don't annoy Kahoko while I'm gone." She teased. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheeks and left.

Kahoko wasn't sure what to do so she just went near Len and just hugged him. She was so glad that he was okay and happy. Now we can start things over. She thought.

"Kaho?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't reply me when I said that I loved you."

"Of course, Len. I love you. I have always loved you and I always will." She replied. And then they kissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was twelve years ago. A few days ago, on Kahoko's thirtieth birthday which was also their third wedding anniversary, they celebrated the birth of their first child, a son. They named him Kai. They have been together for twelve years now. It cannot be said that they had always been happy. No. There were times of happiness, times of sadness. Times of betrayal. Times of heartbreak. But they have always found ways to cope with their difficulties. And they always will. Their for each other is strong and they will love each other till the end of time.

THE END

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm done!!! Hurray!!!! I know it sucks but still, I'm done.

Thanks for reading. And please review!!!!


End file.
